Venom vs the Justice League
by OptimusPrime217
Summary: The Justice League and every villain they know face a new threat in the monster known as Venom.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This story is a backdoor pilot to an Avenger's fic I'm hoping to write in the near future. With this future story there are 2 characters I'm hoping to improve upon, Ghost Rider and Venom. I've always been a big fan of Venom but I always despised when he tried to be a hero. Venom was a person who didn't care about anyone but himself and he originally didn't care about anyone but himself and Marvel ruined it with all this crap about 'protecting the innocent'! So this is my shot at giving Venom his balls back. ENJOY**

**Also I enjoy making my dream voice cast and my choice for Venom would be Clancy Brown(if you don't know who he is, check out his IMDB and check out how many villains he played. The word Kurgan usually comes to mind).**

Spider-man aka Peter Parker just didn't know when his life started to become worse. First there was his divorce and the death of his Aunt May of natural causes. But right now those things don't compare to what's happend in terms of Spider-man's worst nightmare.

A few months ago after Peter had joined Iron Man's new team of Avengers, and Eddie Brock formely known as Venom, had met with Peter talking about how his suit was rebelling and all he wanted was a final battle. Eddie got his battle, the next day he was dead, not by his cancer but a bullet in his head from his own suit. Now the Venom suit had his own physical form and no longer needed the help of those he considered 'weak', namely humans. He showed his difference from Brock by not only harming innocent bystanders but taking great joy in doing so. He vowed to make not only Spider-man suffer but everyone he knew and cared about.

And that led to this moment.

While Spider-man was out on patrol, Venom grabbed him in mid-swing. The force was so powerful that Spider-man's shoulder was actually dislocated and they both landed in a nearby abandoned building. Once Spider-man came to, he noticed that Venom had dissapeared but Spider-man knew why he had to fear Venom and so, clutching his shoulder he walked around the building looking in every direction for his most feared enemy. Then, out of nowhere something wet dropped on Spider-man's unharmed soldier. Remembering Venom's unhealthy habit for drooling, Spider-man's head jetted up...to see nothing but a leaky roof.

Spider-man let out a sigh of relief. He then turned around to move along only to meet Venom's hideous grin. Spider-man jumped back in fear and fell right on his back.

"Oh don't leave now Parker, come here and give me a biiiiiiiig hug!" Venom taunted and shot a web at Spider-man, brought him towards himself, and encompased Parker in a painful bear hug.

"You made a big mistake when you tried to kill me Parker!" the symbiote growled at Spider-man as he gasped for breath.

"Do you know what I'm going to do after I kill you Parker?" Venom questioned and taunted at once. "I'm going after you're little Avenger's buddies! First I'm going to rip out the Iron moron's heart out and shove it down his throat! I'm going to make those 3 hell bastards suffer more than they ever will in any afterlife! The mercenary who never shuts up, I'll tear him apart bit by bit until he does, permanently! And don't get me started on that leather wearing cat-whore, I'm going to enjoy the taste of her brains! Ha-ha!

While Venom was enjoying the sight of Parker struggliing to breathe and the thought of destroying all those he knew, Venom failed to notice a chain wrapping around his neck until it tightend.

Even though Venom didn't need to breathe like a human, he soon noticed that wasn't the point his attacker was planning since he was pulling Venom away and was sucessful. Venom dropped Spider-man, who started to gasp for air, and Venom clutched the chain trying to gain the upper hand. But it was to no avail as Venom was flung out of a nearby window screaming all the way to the bottom. However the bottom never came because Venom saw a bright light on the way down.

**Another Universe**

Gorilla Grodd, the most wanted criminal in Gorilla City, now a mind controlling ape thanks to the Flash, was starting a secret society of villains to combat the Justice League. However he knew first hand that the only way to get 6 villains to work together was to get them to trust eachother, not the easiest thing for loners, sociopaths, and psychos.

He also knew that the best way for them to trust eachother was to catch eachother from a high ledge. Something Giganta, Grodd's not-so-little hench wench' and Killer Frost, the icy villain who enjoy's killing, weren't having an easy time doing.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Giganta said nervously to Killer Frost below.

"Don't be such a girl." Killer Frost said not really caring.

"I mean, I'm a little heavier than I look."

"Just jump already, I don't have all day!" Killer Frost yelled and Giganta jumped. Killer Frost catched her once she landed, and nothing happend.

"See, nothing happend, stupid!" Killer Frost taunted Giganta as she held her.

"MAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAA!" the Society heard a deep voice from the skies and they saw something falling. It was black with a few patches of white and it looked to have a giant tounge and a mouth filled with so much teeth that it could make a shark jealous. The worst part was that when it landed, it landed on both Giganta AND Killer Frost and all 3 fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"OW" both Venom and Killer Frost muttered in unison.

**It's a start so if you want more just read and review. And before you start noticing the similarities, yes this story was inspired by Agent-G's "Justice League: The Spider".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Venom, Marvel does. I don't own the DCAU, WB and the ever awesome Bruce Timm does.**


	2. Venom vs the Secret Society

Today had been a strange day for the villains of the Secret Society. First they were taken into a secret underground lair, and during their trust test, a huge, black monster fell out of the sky and landed on both Giganta and Killer Frost. After his rough landing, Venom groggly stood up and rubbed his head while muttering.

"Stupid little bug! When I find out who the fuck was the guy with the chain, it was either the Ghost biker or that hell-whore!" Venom pondered while the other society members stared at him. Once Giganta got up she tried to help Killer Frost up but she pushed her aside and glared at Venom.

"Hey creep!" she yelled at Venom, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stab you through the eye with an ice spike."

This threat caught Venom's attention and he turned around and growled at the small woman. "I'd like to see you try frosty the snow whore!"

That line infuriated Killer Frost to no end and she charged up her ice powers before Giganta got in between her and the huge black monster the society has just met.

"Wait! Look we're a secret society, maybe you could help us take down the League," she tried to bargain with the symbiote.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about, so it's your own fucking problem!" Venom yelled. "Now I'm going to get straight to the point, where's Spider-man!?"

Venom's question confused all of the society. "What?" the Parasite broke the silence.

"Spider-man! The pussy in the red and blue who spins webs, climbs walls, and tried to kill me!" Venom explained with dread at the last line.

"Look asshole, we don't know who the hell you're talking about," Killer Frost explained.

"Tell me either who I'm looking for or where the FUCK I am and maybe I'll give a second thought to ripping your heads off!" Venom threatend.

"Are you threatening us you over grown slimeball?" Sinestro, the anti-Green Lantern questioned.

"Threatening? No, that implies that I'm considering to kill you, I am going to kill you puny humans for boring me!" Venom said.

That tore it. The society all took fighting stances and Venom got the message and snickered. "You pussies think you can beat me? Well I'm bored and in the mood for brains," Venom cracked his knuckles and licked his lip-less mouth with his huge tounge.

He then charged at the society with a battle cry and his fist raised to slam into the first person he strikes, and he hit a wall and created a huge dent, because all the society members scattered. This move distracted Venom enough for Parasite to jump on his back and try to absorb his energy. Venom noticed him on his back and flung him into a nearby wall as if the Parasite were a softball.

Up in the observing area, Gorilla Grodd and the Shade were watching the battle.

"Shouldn't we go down there and help them?" the Shade questioned.

"No," Grodd calmly replied. "This...thing looks like it has potential. Let's see what he can do."

Sinestro covered Venom in a giant, yellow bubble. This both infuriated and amused Venom.

"You think a bubble can stop me!?" Venom grabbed onto the front of the bubble and started to pull it apart. Even though it seemed as if the bubble was winning, Venom was able to get out of the bubble and jumped towards Sinestro and punched him to the ground. While Sinestro was struggling to get up, Venom landed on his back causing Sinestro even more pain.

"IS THIS ALL YOU CAN DO TO ME!?" Venom yelled before he was frozen by Killer Frost. She walked up to her frozen victim and smiled at her work.

"You're kinda cute," she went up to the frozen sybiote. "I think I'll keep you."

To her shock, Venom smashed through the ice and grabbed her by the neck and brought her up to his face. "You're not so bad looking yourself. Maybe I'll just rip your brain out for dinner and keep the rest of your body as a trophy!"

Before Venom could finish off the gothic ice woman, Giganta grew to 14 feet tall and stepped on Venom. He dropped Killer Frost, who gasped for breath once she fell to the ground while Venom tried to keep Giganta's huge foot off him. He then looked up for a minute.

"You're camel toe's showing," He said to Giganta who tried to cover herself. However, while doing this she moved her foot off Venom.

"SUCKER!" He yelled before he jumped at Giganta's neck and bit down with his huge teeth, trying to sever her juggular.

"AHHHHH! Get him off, get him off!" she cried before she slapped him away. He did leave some minor bite marks and drew some blood which he joyfully licked from his teeth. She then returned to her normal size and covered her neck, crying.

"Hmph!" Venom said as he looked at all his dirty work. "Pathetic."

After looking at his work, he heard Gorilla Grodd clapping and turned around to see him come down the steps.

"Bravo, bravo." Gorilla Grodd said as he looked at Venom with pride in his eye. "I knew you had potential and you didn't dissapoint me."

"What do you want you overgrown chimp!?" Venom yelled at Gorilla Grodd.

"I want you to join my society. Help us destroy the Justice League and I can give you anything you want." Grodd offered.

"Listen to me Magilla Gorilla, I don't know who you're talking about and I'll be DAMNED if I ever take orders from another human again, let alone a pre-evolved one!"

Gorilla Grodd just sighed. "I really hoped I didn't have to do this. Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Before Venom could rip Grodd to shreds, he started to feel a huge pain in his head. He grabbed the sides of his head and screamed to the high heavens before passing out. It was because Grodd had used his mind control and once Venom was passed out, the members of the Secret Society that Venom defeated all ganged up on him planning to do to him what he did to them, only 10 times worse before Grodd stopped him. "Wait!"

"What?" Giganta questioned, still holding her neck. "You not actually planning on keeping this creep alive, you saw what he did to us!"

"I know and that's why we need him on our team. Pick him up and take him to the lab, I think I know a way to keep him in control." Grodd ordered.

**A/N: This's my first time writing a serious fight scene so I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. Well read and review if you want another chapter.**


End file.
